homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815-Optimism
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:13 -- CC: Hey CC: How are you holding up? AG: Nδt gδδd AG: ... AG: I wαtched.. CC: Holding wasp not a pun CC: I'm so sorry CC: wait AG: I wotchbd Rαmriα get slaiced CC: your typing CC: wait CC: what? AG: Rαmirα gδt peeled llike α fruitz right aiη frδzηt δf us... AG: We cδhldη't dδ αηythiηg CC: ...what happened? CC: Like, who? CC: Vigil? CC: Jack? AG: Rαmirα threw hear hαlbeard αtw Jαck CC: Ahhh fuuck AG: He stδpped it AG: he frδze su αηd sliced upr Rαmirα CC: Say no more AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ CC: I've seen him at work AG: jt wαs... Id wαs tehrarible CC: FUCK CC: Is CC: Is Aaisha okay? CC: Please say yes AG: y2s... She is δkαy CC: I swear to god AG: I dδη't exαctly luke Rαmirα... But, ih sαw terrible... I cδuldη't dδ αηythiηg tgδ trh αηds stδp id CC: Please also be being honest CC: Please AG: But yehs, Aαihsα is kδαy CC: Probably froze time to have fun with it CC: Did he undo it? CC: Wil she live? AG: He frwδze her just befδre hse split... She'sn rδiηg yδ be αη exhibit iη his fuckwd pu museum CC: Ah fuck CC: A museum? AG: yeqs AG: α mδrbid δηe CC: Figures that sadistic fuck would be the type to do that shit AG: Rαmirα's dreαmselph js wiht us AG: Bud CC: Okay AG: but her fαce CC: But? AG: ... AG: I dδη't wjαηt tδ tuiηk αbδjut ih αηyxmδre CC: Her face? CC: Right CC: Goddamn it CC: We are so out of our depth AG: I thδhugt 9t wαs hαrd befδre AG: ... AG: uJst beeη purδδved ut hhs gδtteη much hαrdewr CC: At least Ramira's dreamself is alright AG: yeαh... AG: Sδ AG: tδw αre yδuv gzuys dδiηv AG: sδrry AG: hδw αre uδy guys dδiηg AG: I uh... I still dδη't hαve αrns... If it's δbviδus CC: Uhh...yeah CC: We're CC: still catching frogs AG: cαtchiηg phrδgs? CC: And dealing with the other twinks CC: namely Scarlet AG: δr AG: δh CC: Frogs are needed for the end game CC: Breeding a "Genesis Frog" CC: So we're catching them on LoPaP CC: And Scarlet is at it again to say the least AG: Just... Fu3k Scαlret AG: The sδδη3r this is αll δver dhe better CC: Already doing that CC: Trying to get this all over with CC: I mean CC: Yes, the other thing, but that' a grievance for another time CC: We're at least working on a plan of action AG: Amηy plαη δf αctiiδη us bedter thαη whαt we αlreαwh hαvl CC: Yeah, so sit tight CC: She'll be finished before too long CC: I'll let you in on things if we can CC: I know you want to get your hits in too AG: sA sδδη sα d teg αmrs AG: fuckb yes I wαηt tδ get smδe haits iη CC: That's the spirit CC: Jack is gonna get fucked up too CC: Just that he's got a higher threat category CC: We'll find a way AG: ycreαh... heh AG: thαt's sδme uηbridled δptimism AG: heh CC: Like I said, hehe, I got a peptalk CC: Got goals to aim for and shit AG: Tchis si αlgl saδ fuiked up... But... AG: Iph we srtαy tδgether AG: We cαη vαve c ehαηcc AG: chαηceh AG: .., AG: yδyou kηdw yhαt I meαη CC: The power of friendship CC: That and strenght in numbers AG: Dδη't cα,l ot the pδwer δb frieηdship CC: And a dash of self preservation AG: αmkes it seem tδδ cheesy AG: heh CC: Pfft CC: Power of teamwork? AG: yδ'ure gpettiηg there AG: just leαve hte gαηcy wδrdd dδ me AG: yδu keep dδiηg whαq yδu're gδδd αst CC: Excuse you CC: I wasp a businesstroll, remember? CC: I can word just as well AG: δv yeαh= AG: yδu cδuld hpve fδδled me CC: Hey CC: The more cliche it is, the better for morale CC: Heroic monologues and whatnot AG: sotδp gαkiηm mr lαugh hehre, it hurts yδu kηδw AG: hec AG: hleh AG: ... AG: ueh AG: I cαη't eveη type mfy lαugh wihtδut fuckiηg unp CC: Laughter is the best medicine CC: Next to like, actual medicine AG: Actuαl eedicηim wδuld be greαt right ηcδw AG: fuck CC: Yeah AG: ηδw I ηkδw whα4 I lefd behiηd αt my hive AG: hy fuckiηg tedkim CC: Maybe someone has painkillers wherever you are AG: medkit CC: Oooh, not good AG: I grαbbed eevrythiηg but ym fuckiηg mehdkit AG: Im' ηδt δηyl αoη idfδt AG: ubt αη illu prepαred wηe tδδ AG: ... AG: heh, ny textj is fuckiηg gαrble CC: It's fine CC: I can read it CC: You're getting better AG: Id's gettsηg δηly slightly eαsser hδ type wikh muy fuckiηg fαde AG: but Ia prefer αrms CC: For sure CC: ... CC: Why not your feet? AG: we ηgδ AG: thαt's uηsαηitαry CC: And painless AG: hey, its ηδy thαt pαiηfucl AG: just iηcδηveηiehηt CC: Eh CC: Whatever suits you AG: αlshδ AG: o cαη't reαlly tαke δff my shδehs AG: ηδ αrmsg tδ uηtie the fuckers CC: Damn CC: Just damn CC: Can you ask Heliux or something? AG: I oδη't kηδw AG: itss αwkwzrdq δkαy? CC: It's cool CC: I understand AG: t dδη't wαηt δt eb treαted like α wriggler juspt becαuse δf ttis CC: Nothing wrong with that in this case AG: I'pll hαve αrms sδδη eηδugh AG: hδpefulluy CC: You will, don't worry CC: Do you know if Libby will help? AG: Seriδs sαid she wαs plαηηiηn δt AG: bu5 I dδη't kηwδ CC: I think she will CC: I hope she will CC: You're kind of a necessity AG: Ig feel mδre like gη αηchδr keepiηg my teαm ηδwd right ηδaw AG: herh AG: heh CC: Nah, no way CC: After what just happened, they need you CC: You're like the social back bone here aren't you? AG: I'm tye furthest δηe frδm sδciαl here AG: but I tary AG: yrt AG: ... AG: TRY CC: And that's what matters here CC: We cna only do our best CC: can* AG: jeαh AG: yeαh CC: Comb on CC: not just "yeah" CC: throw some caps CC: YEAH CC: Yeah shit's bleak right now, but we're far from hopeless CC: We've just been off guard AG: thαt's αll wh've beehη AG: δff gurαd CC: Yes CC: And now we've got the chance to even out the playing field CC: We can move now CC: We can tackle these land quests and actually get stronger and shit AG: theη hδpeful>y theh δdsd will 6e ηi δur rαvδr CC: Ramira's still got a life left CC: We're still 20 to 3 AG: yeαh CC: See? Good chances CC: As long as we've got time to access our potential AG: heh CC: And I'm the Time guy CC: I'll make sure of it however I cna CC: can* AG: We ηeed αll the tiume we αcη muster CC: Good thing I'm working with the other time player here AG: Sδuηds like αlreαdy α stαrt CC: It is CC: Gotta go now CC: Gonna try to start with these Scarlet pans CC: plans* AG: yδu δd dhαt CC: Take care AG: yδy tδδ CC: Please stay safe CC: Seriously AG: I'll trym AG: try AG: hhe CC: Also CC: I'm trusting you CC: Please don't let Aaisha get hurt AG: I'll try zηd keep tmαt prδmise CC: I kknow you wouldn't CC: Alright CC: Later AG: gδδdbye -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 21:20 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla